Dreams
by Lelila Solo
Summary: Han and Leia in an AU world, or maybe not...a little more on the T plus side, but not exactly M either.


"Han, I just wanted to thank you for coming at such a short notice. I don't know what I would have done, when our caterer called out, you were the first person that popped into my head," Leia Organa smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Princess," Han Solo said, reaching across a table to grab up the other end of a tablecloth. "Your family has done so much for me; I can only hope to return the favor. But I know this doesn't cut it."

The Princess of Alderaan laughed lightly. "I hear you're going off to study?"

"Not quite, I'm going back to Corellia. My father's business is getting a little too large for him to handle anymore, so I'm returning to help him."

He stuffed trash into a bag and handed an attendant the tablecloths. He put all of the centerpieces and decorations onto a repulsor-sled and stood back to survey his work. While doing so, someone came by and grabbed the sled, carrying it to the waiting speeder.

"I see. Well, you are always welcome to come back and say hi," Leia smiled.

"Thanks." She left him standing there and went to sit at one of the tables by the dance floor, where many couples still were. The feasting had ended hours ago, but Alderaanians loved their dancing. She sat watching, her back to him as he approached. "I'm not sure how to thank you."

She turned to look at him. "Really, I should be the one thanking you. My father's life day only comes once a year."

"No, I mean for everything your family has done." He had taken a seat beside her now. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

He got up and walked over to some attendants who were having an argument as to where to put everything that had to be loaded into the speeder. She vaguely heard a "why don't you wait until we get all of tables in first. Then everything else can go."

She turned back to watch her father and mother dancing to the gentle music, bright smiles gracing both of their faces. She smoothed out the soft creases in her skirt and adjusted the ties on the back of her dress, absently, now watching her cousin dance with his girlfriend. He dipped her back and Leia laughed at the shocked gasp that escaped her lips. They were only thirteen and so cute together.

Suddenly, she felt very lonely. She looked back over to Han, who was now leaning against a tree talking to one of his friends. He seemed to sense that someone was looking at him because he turned around, caught her gaze, and gave her a lopsided grin, before turning back to his conversation. She stood up and began walking over to him, when one of her father's friends stopped her for a chat.

"This was a lovely party, Leia dear. Marvelous job," he said.

"Thank you Senator. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

He went on talk with her about her growing career and how rough the Senate could be. She bantered back, good naturedly, but prayed that someone would come and liberate her.

Someone cleared his throat and they both turned to see who it was. "Excuse me," Han Solo said rather politely. "I hate to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could steal Her Highness for a dance before this is all said and done with."

Leia suppressed the strong urge to raise an eyebrow at his overzealous attempt to be a gentleman. The Senator excused himself and Leia took Han's offered hand. He led her onto the floor.

"I don't know any of these dances these guys are pulling off," he whispered.

"That's okay, neither do I. I was never to found of these crazy dances they perform."

He looked at her, a little shocked, and she took his other hand, pulling both his hands together behind her back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and started swaying to the music.

"Thank you," she said.

"You've already said as much," he replied.

She laughed, "No, for getting me away from that guy, he was about to drive me crazy."

"Really, I thought you'd hate me for it."

She looked at him confused, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your caterer and decorationist," he said. "I don't think that's a word, but that's what I am."

"You're also my friend."

They danced a little longer, he spun her out and pulled her back, causing her to laugh at his antics. The music slowed, and he pulled her closer, running his hands slowly over her semi-bare back.

She sighed softly and remembered a time where little things like this were what she spent her days worrying about, instead of the next bill to be passed into law or the next amendment to this or that. Simple, that's what her life used to be, simple. Now it was hectic as anything, and she was lucky that her father's life day fell when the Senate was not in session. She would have to return in a little more than two days, an emergency meeting for the Alderaanian Court had been called and she could do little more than think about what they could possibly want this time. Somewhere along the line, she realized he was staring intently at her and shifted her gaze to meet his. Her right hand dropped to his side as he brought his left hand up to cradle her face. Gently, he kissed her as she closed her eyes.

_I got a funny feeling __  
__The moment that your lips touched mine __  
__Something shot right through me __  
__My heart skipped a beat in time_

"What was that for?" she asked breathily.

"Thank you."

"Something had to provoke it; you've never done that before. What's different about tonight?" she asked.

"It just felt right." He was scared the she would end it here. He wasn't entirely sure why he had done it, but after doing it, it had felt right. He watched her close her eyes again, and wondered what she was thinking.

_There's a different feel about you tonight __  
__It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things __  
__I even think I saw a flash of light __  
__It felt like electricity_

He watched her tongue run over her bottom lip, then looked back up at her eyes. She surprised him by kissing him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back. Opening his mouth a little, he waited for her response while putting a little more pressure on hers. She slowly repeated him, opening her mouth, kissing him harder. His tongue rubbed against hers and he swore there were sparks.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this __  
__Unless you mean it like that __  
__Cause I'll just close my eyes __  
__And I won't know where I'm at __  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor __  
__Spinnin' around __  
__And around __  
__And around __  
__And around_

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes again. She made the next move and kept them dancing, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He quickly glanced around to the other couples and the audience. And his employees. No one would ever believe him now. He smiled despite himself, he should have done that a long time ago. Never in his wildest dreams had she kissed him back.

_They're all watchin' us now __  
__They think we're falling in love __  
__they never believed we're just friends __  
__When you kiss me like this __  
__I think you mean it like that __  
__If you do baby kiss me again_

She lifted her head from his shoulder after a little while and her hands framed his face, one slipping behind his head and up into his shaggy brown hair. She brought her forehead to his and stayed there, centimeters away from his lips, feeling him nuzzle her before he leaned forward in an invitation. She followed suit and brought their mouths together again.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair __  
__But dancing is as far as it goes __  
__Girl you've never moved me quite __  
__The way you moved me tonight __  
__I just wanted you to know __  
__I just wanted you to know_

She pulled away from him as the music ended, smiling. He tried to say something, but she walked out of their embrace and left him watching her leave. He turned in the opposite direction to help his crew break down the area and pack up. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder, he smiled and jogged over to the speeder.

* * *

Leia was sitting under the open veranda, the silk curtains hanging around it blowing in the wind. She stared at the wine glass in her hands, half empty of the delicious scarlet liquid, as she pulled the earrings out of her ears and slid the rings from her fingers. She stared at them for a while and placed the glass on the table with them. She heard the sound of footsteps and looked up, she wasn't expecting anyone. Han appeared from behind the swaying curtains and she gasped. He looked at her half expectantly and she got up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him aggressively. She pushed the light button down shirt he had on down his shoulders. He kissed her neck and pulled the tie of her dress until it came undone. He slid the dress down her body burying his face in her chest and kissing her all over. She arched her back and felt along the edges of his undershirt, began pulling it up, he moved from her chest to allow her to pull it over his head. The dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it, sending them off balance and into the water that lapped at the edge of the veranda. He held to her tightly and she kissed him again, stroking his tongue with her own.

Ten minutes later, she was lying on the stone, waiting for him to come up out of the water. He pulled himself out and half laid on her as he kissed her again. Deeper, pulling her as close to him as he could, she rolled into the water with him. He pulled at the clasp of her bra and slid it away from her shoulders, leaving it laying on the rock where she had been previously been lying. She pulled him back to her and kissed him hard.

* * *

Han woke up gasping. That had, by far, been either the best or worst dream, depending on how you looked at it, of Leia he had ever had. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, before leaning back and lightly hitting the headboard with his head. He didn't stop having these dreams, he really was going to have to leave like he kept threatening to. He would either have to leave, or get her in bed with him. Sighing one last time, he sank back under the threadbare covers on his bunk and closed his eyes.

* * *

There they were again, dancing, but this time it was on the sand from their last base, not a week ago. The Rogues had thrown a morale boosting party on the beach, and somehow they had ended up dancing. He had kissed her then, but she had stormed off angrily.

* * *

He got up this time, and walked out the cockpit, slumping down into the pilot's chair. He stared at the deserted docking bay for awhile. Hearing the light tapping of footsteps, he turned in time to see Leia standing in the doorway. He looked at her confused and stood up, coming to stand in front of her.

"What could you possibly want at this time of night, Your Worship?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the Rogues Beach Party," she said, much to clear voiced for this time of night. "I'm sorry I stormed off on you."

"Your Worship," he yawned. "Look, we both know that I shouldn't have done that, whether I happened to be a bit under the influence or not. Can we forget about it?"

"I'd like to, Han," she said, suddenly her voice was rather soft.

"Well then, you know where the ramp is," he said. "You came up the damn thing in the middle of the night."

"I'd like to Han, but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see us dancing, and that kiss."

"What are you talking about?"

She stepped closer to him, reached up and kissed him. "I'm not talking about anything."

_You shouldn't kiss me like this __  
__Unless you mean it like that __  
__Cause I'll just close my eyes __  
__And I won't know where I'm at __  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor __  
__Spinnin' around __  
__And around __  
__And around __  
__And around_

He just stood there, bringing a hand up to the back of her head, kissing her back, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Damn him!_ That was the first thing that came to Han's mind when he opened his eyes again and he was in his bunk, alone. As usual, which only Leia to plague his thoughts. How he could have so many dreams of one woman in one night, he didn't care to find out, he just wished that they would go away. More than determined now, he pulled on his shirt and boots and stomped down the ramp. He wound his way through the base until he got to her quarters, and banged on the door loudly.

Leia woke with a start to someone banging on her door, _if Darth Vader hasn't infiltrated the base, I'll kill whoever it is standing out there._

She opened the door and Han grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Her mouth had been open because she was about to say something and Han took advantage, kissing her deeply. "Stay outta my dreams, Your Worship."

And then he was gone.

_Only if you stay out of mine._


End file.
